Purely Slytherin
by NightxChain
Summary: "Harry Potter!" Whispers emerged around him."THE Harry Potter?" All were waiting eagerly for his house to be announced but all knew that his house would surely be Gryffindor! "SLYTHERIN!" Silence followed...  And then CHAOS ensued.
1. Chapter 1

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!...Thank You, Now Let's Continue...

* * *

><p>He had taken a cab on the way, and he was already at the appropriate destination. The only problem was he could not, to save his life, find platform 9 34.

"Where do you find platform 9 3/4?.." He had whispered to himself.

As he was observing quietly, he saw a big family going quite near a wall. The mother was planting kisses on what he had presumed her red-headed sons and a little girl was clutching on the mother's dress. After the mother and little girl were giving tearful goodbyes, one by one the boys ran towards the wall and disappeared.

"So that must be platform 9 3/4, I wonder what will happen when one does not run fast enough and a "muggle" saw them running towards the wall and disappear?.."

When he had finally decided that he should go towards the wall, he was grabbed by the mother he had seen earlier. He saw the little girl too since she was still clutching the dress of the mother.

"To Hogwarts, dear?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Then here you go then, run towards that wall and you will be in the express. Please do look after my sons, when you see them."

"Thank You ma'am"

Then he walked calmly towards the wall because if you run, you'll attract more attention right?

* * *

><p>When he had finally found a available compartment, he had fixed his things and had sat down on a bench.<p>

but then suddenly the door had opened, and a little red-headed boy (tall for his age) stepped inside

"Can I sit here? There's no more empty compartments, Thanks!" the boy said.

'You can sit here, but you _may _not' Harry thought

"Hey, my name's Ron what's yours?"

"It's Harry"

"THE Harry Potter? Can I see your scar?"

"No, you _may _not."

Awkward silence….

The door opened yet again, but this time a girl and a nervous looking boy stepped in.

"Have any of you seen Neville's toad? My name's Hermione, what are yours?"

"Nope, My name's Ron"

"No, it's Harry"

"THE Harry Potter?, I've read about all about you in…"

"You really shouldn't believe all the things books tell you, not all books are true."

This statement confused the girl because she was the kind of girl who believed that books are always right and authority figures are always right, always thinks of our welfare and we should always follow. With a flushed face, she asked…

"What do you mean?"

"An example of this is _The Downfall of Dark Arts_ _and Creatures_. How could I possibly defeat Voldemort, save damsels in distress and get attacked by vampires at the same time but in different places, at the mere age of 6?"

"Um….uh…well.."

"See, you know I'm right."

Then the door opened yet again… This time it was a boy with pale blond hair.

"Hello, some said that Harry Potter was…wait… second hand robes, horrible red hair, a soggy sandwich in hand, you must be one of the Weasleys."

"Too pale blond hair, you must be one of the stupid Malfoys."

*cough*

The boy turned to Harry.

"Hello you must be Harry Potter, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You really shouldn't interact with these kind of people, come with me and I'll show you who to socialize with."

Draco gave him a hand for him to shake, and Harry took it.

"Hello Draco, I'm Harry Potter. Would you like to come sit with me and have chocolate?"

"Uh…Okay…Sure!"

Then they sat on a bench together, Harry giving Draco a bar of chocolate.

"What kind of chocolate is this?"

"It's muggle, don't worry Draco it's delicious."

"But my father said…"

"It doesn't matter what your father said or think, what matters to me is what you think."

"…"

"Go on, Try it."

"Ok"

By then Ron had interrupted.

"Hey! Why's the stupid ferret sitting with us?"

"Because I want him to, If you don't want his company you may leave. Though even if you don't leave I'd still ignore you but I would much prefer that you do leave, so leave."

With a flushing, embarrassed and angry face, Ron turned around and left stomping.

"Hello Draco, My name's Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Granger? Are you a mudblood?

"She's not a 'mudblood' Draco, she's a muggleborn witch."

"But my father said that purebloods are far more superior than mud-… sorry… muggleborns but you're okay because you have some pure blood within you, from your father's side."

"Well you know what I think? I think that it doesn't matter if we are pureblood or not. I've heard about powerful purebloods _and_ muggleborns.

Suddenly…

"I-I ag-gree, I-it do-doesn't ma-matter i-if o-our b-blood i-is 'p-pure' o-or n-not be-because i-it's ju-just b-blood ri-right?"

...

They were suprised because throughout the entire conversation, Neville had not spoken once and it was pretty suprising to hear him agree and tell them about his opinions.

Harry smiled.

"That's right Neville."

Neville smiled back.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of giving their opinions, cheerful conversation followed.<p>

"I think we should already change, we're almost at school."

Then Hermione left, giving the boys some privacy and also changing herself.

With that statement, the boys had changed quickly and in a few minutes Hermione came back dressed.

"Well that was short."

And all agreed with that statement.

* * *

><p>Minutes pass by, and finally they could see a part of Hogwarts.<p>

All were excited, may it be pureblood or muggleborn or even halfblood, all wanted to see Hogwarts.

They had stepped out of the train and were led to numerous carriages that was led by invisible entities.

Harry was staring at the invisible entities with a unreadable look on his face.

"Harry let's go!"

Draco had said, waiting for Harry with Hermione and Neville to go inside the carriage.

"Coming!"

And then Harry left.

* * *

><p>They were dropped off yet again but this time they were led by a giant-like person to the boats.<p>

"Yer firsties ride in the boats in four!"

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco rode in the same boat while the others were paired with people they hadn't known.

When they were riding, the Giant Guardian Squid came up and played with the newcomers.

Some of them sreamed in fright/suprise while the others had laughed at the ones who sreamed.

After a few minutes the Giant Squid had went down, back to his domain.

At that time they were already on land and was left by the giant-like person, who was called Hagrid, to someone who was stern and was wearing her hair in a bun.

"I am Proffesor McGonagall and I am your Transfiguration Professor. I will lead you to the Great Hall, where you will be sorted."

Whispers emerged as she had said this, whispers on how will they get sorted. One particular whisper had stood out.

"I heard from my brothers that we'll fight a mountain troll..."

"Oh please Ronald, who would let us, barely first years, fight a mountain troll?"

...

Most of the newcomers agreed with the girl and it was obvious who had lost in that conversation. With an embarassed face, Ron stayed silent fearing that the Proffesor who was leading them, would scold him for his outburst that would have happened if he had not stayed silent.

Draco had smirked a little because of the embarassment that Ron had been given by the talking down of Hermione.

* * *

><p>Finally they were in the Great Hall and Dumbledore had started his speech.<p>

"...The sorting may now commence! Minerva please do start."

"Abbott, Hannah!"

...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so on and so forth.

"Granger, Hermione!"

...

"RAVENCLAW!"

She had timidly went to her house table and her fellow Ravenclaws had congatulated her and introduced themselves to her.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Gaining a bit of confidence, he had strode calmly, albeit shyly, to his house table while his housemates had congartulated him and introduced themselves.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

...

"SLYTHERIN!"

All that were sorted in the House of Slytherin had cheered for they had gotten the Prince of the Pureblooded family, Malfoy.

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers emerged as he calmly strode to the stool.

"THE Harry Potter?"

He seated on the stool and had put on the Hogwart's Hat, all were waiting eagerly for his house to be named. Though all of them _knew _that his house would be Gryffindor because his both of his parents had been in Gryffindor and _surely_ the Savior is brave and has a heart of gold!

'Hello Harry'

'Hello'

'Hmmm...let us see... You have plenty of courage I see...and quite a large amount of loyalty to the ones who are important to you...you would like to search the truth...Aha! And a large thirst to prove yourself!... so what would it be?'

'Slytherin.'

'No that would not do, Gryff...'

'That was not a request, it was an order.'

...

'oh well...if you insist..'

'I do'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence followed...

and then CHAOS ensued...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**well people, that was the first chapter and I hope you liked it.**

**I wanted to suprise my reader's starting with the title or summary and ending with where what I had considered the main characters were sorted.**

**At first It would seem because of the title and the summary that the plot would be very much obvious but because of how Harry and the others had acted and what house they were sorted, I wanted to show much the characters would have developed by changing some of the character's house into a house I thought that is much more fitting of their personality that I chose for them that is not very much far from their real personality.**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!**

**-Peace Out~**

**NightxChain**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! Thank you… Now let's continue…

* * *

><p><em>"SLYTHERIN!"<em>

* * *

><p>Whispers emerged yet again and shouts of outrage can be heard from various houses<p>

One particularly stood out.

"TRAITOR!"

"How could I have been a traitor if I've never been sorted to your house?"

With a flushed and angry face the boy had sat down embarrassed.

…

Even more whispers had emerged as they could not believe that their _precious_ and _heart of gold_ savior said that.

"Everybody please settle down so we could continue the sorting. Mr. Potter I will talk to you in my office after the sorting and feast, meanwhile please sit down with your current house."

And so Harry went to sit down with the other Slytherins and the first one who clapped for him was Draco, Hermione and Neville. A few seconds passed by, all students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin clapped, following the claps of their fellow students.

Meanwhile all the Gryffindors sulked as they were sure that the savior would be placed in their house. Who would have known that all of what they knew about their savior was not true at all.

* * *

><p>The Sorting had restarted and after a few minutes it was finished.<p>

All the houses had rejoiced after newcomers were sorted into their house. Though the Gryffindors were quite miffed with the fact that their savior had not been sorted into their house but instead was sorted into the slimy Slytherin's house. It means that he was the exact opposite of the characteristics that the Gryffindors represent. And they had decided that because of this, he was a traitor.

"I know all of you are excited to eat or talk to the newcomers but please let me finish my announcement."

All chattering stopped.

"As I have repeated in the previous years, the Forbidden Forest as its' name is still forbidden. The caretaker has a new set of list of objects that are not allowed in the hallways or during classes that is posted on his office door. Also the 3rd floor corridor is still forbidden and I highly recommend you not to enter that corridor if you do not wish to suffer a horrible and painful death. Now let us sing the Hogwarts' song! Any tone is accepted!"

As students stood up and started to sing, Harry noticed a unusual tone of a death song coming from red-headed twins that was standing at the side of the Gryffindor table. As if sensing Harry's stare, the twins looked at Harry and simultaneously winked at him. Slowly, Harry turned his head back to the front as the music came to a close.

"Ah what good music."

Dumbledore had said while wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"With a few words, Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. The feast may now begin!"

Exactly after he had said this, happy chatter had emerged from the students who were piling delicious food into their platters.

Draco had dragged Harry to sit next to him and a brown-skinned boy.

"Hello, I'm Blaise Zambini."

"Hi Blaise, I'm Harry."

With this, cheerful conversation followed and the two decided in mind that this would be a beautiful friendship.

While this happened, Draco had _grinned_ because of his accomplishment.

* * *

><p>After the feast had finished, students piled into groups to be led into their quarters by their respective prefects.<p>

With this, Draco and Blaise was about to drag Harry to the Slytherin group before Harry had stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go with the Headmaster to his office."

"It's fine Harry, Just hurry it up."

"I will."

And so they seperated ways. With Harry following the leaving Proffesors and Headmaster and Draco and Blaise following the ready to leave Slytherin group.

* * *

><p>"Lemon Drop."<p>

The gargoyle had opened up, letting the group to enter the office, all the while staring intently at Harry.

"Harry m'boy, do take a sit. would you like some coffee or tea? Lemon Drop?

"No, thank you Headmaster."

Harry was not surprised that all of the Proffesors were with them.

"Why did you call for me, Headmaster?"

"Straight to the point then...Listen Harry m'boy. I'm giving you an oppurtunity to change your house into another, preferably Gryffindor. Now wait right here and let me get the hat."

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but no, I do not want to change my house."

"Nonsense Harry m'boy, Slytherin will just not do."

And before Harry could react, Dumbledore had quickly placed the hat on Harry and was now waiting eagerly for what he thought Harry's new house.

'You again Mr. Potter? I thought I have already sorted you?'

'You are done sorting me, you just have to say my house again.'

'Oh well...It better be...'

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Preposterous! Surely he'll fit in Gryffindor? Harry m'boy, surely you'd want to be in your parent's house?"

Before Harry could reply, Proffesor McGonagall had answered.

"It does not matter if his parents were in Gryffindor or not, Mr. Potter is his own person."

...

Murmurs of agreement had spreaded that had came from the numerous proffesors.

With a too calm face, Dumbledore had seated on his chair and said the sentence that Harry had been waiting for.

"You are dismissed Harry m'boy, please go to your quarters."

Harry eagerly left.

* * *

><p>"At the outside, we Slytherins are a united front. All issues are to be fought when there are no other people watching."<p>

With this, Snape had looked intently at Harry.

"Dismissed"

And so all Slytherins had scattered and went into their rooms and Snape too had went to his quarters.

* * *

><p>'Dammit all, I got Potter's son in my house.'<p>

Snape had angrily thought.

'But he's also Lily's son.' his conscience said back.

'It doesn't matter if he's Lily's son or not, he's still Potter's son. He symbolizes and reminds me what could have been.'

* * *

><p><em>"It does not matter if his parents are Gryffindors or not, Mr. Potter is his own person."<em>

* * *

><p>"Dammit..."<p>

He had said this with a pained face.

* * *

><p>He already had woken up at six. And he was dressed and ready to go. He was only waiting for Draco. It felt like he was waiting for years. Blaise and the others had already went to the Great Hall but Harry had decided that he would wait for Daco because he had thought that Draco would only take over 10 minutes, 15 minutes tops. Oh how he was so wrong.<p>

"Are you done?"

And Draco had finally said the sentence that he was waiting for.

"Yeah, let's go"

Eagerly, Harry and Draco left.

From afar you could vaguely hear what the say.

"So what took you so long?"

"Unlike you Harry, I take time to look as much as handso-presentable as I can."

"Too much time, I say."

"Shush, you."

Harry and Draco laughed.

* * *

><p>"Guys, you're finally here!"<p>

"Hey Blaise."

"Morning Blaise."

"Honestly, I thought you guys wouldn't make it. I thought you wouldn't get your schedule!"

"Blaise, even I wouldn't take that long."

"Ha! So you do admit that you _do _take long."

"I told you to shush!"

Before all of them could laugh,

"Potter you're schedule."

Harry tensed and stood up to take the schedule, with a short "Thank you", Harry had rejoined Draco and Blaise. As this was happening however, Snape had discreetly shot a tense glare at his back.

Old habits die hard after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Well I guess guys that's the second chapter, and I really really hoped you liked it. :)**

**I guess this shows a little bit of Snape and his conscience contradicting what he had thought for a long time.**

**But it shows in the end that though, he had thought if what he was doing was really valid, It just doesn't take a night for him to change his outlook on Harry and change his ways. This story has a somewhat relation with the quote "Old habits die hard." because It shows how humanity is and how we can't always easily change the things that we do or we can't easily change our outlooks. That particular part also contradicts numerous stories on how Snape suddenly sees Harry as his own person before Harry had even gotten to school. Though the plots of those particular stories are "wow", In my own fanfictions, I want to portray how humanity really is.**

**Thank You:**

**Sabrina-Princess of Mt Olympus for having the guts to tell me what you really think about my story and because of your review you helped me as a writer and you helped me improve my chapter 2, for that I'm really really thankful.**

**So Thank You.**

**Please R&R! **

**-Peace Out~**

**NightxChain**

**Please read my profile! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!... Thank you. Now let's continue**

* * *

><p>He was walking towards his first class with Draco and Blaise. When suddenly 3 students from Gryffindor had walked towards them.<p>

"Hey, how's the slimy traitor? How does it feel like being in the house that is serving You-Know-Who? The one who had killed you parents? Aren't you proud that you are in a killer-serving house?" Ron had said.

"Yeah, are you proud?" The two sidekicks snickered.

"Guys just ignore them, we have to go or else we'll be late." Harry had whispered softly yet sternly.

The two just nodded and proceeded to walk side by side with Harry in the middle, to their first class.

Double Potions.

From afar, you could vaguely hear what they were saying.

"Harry, why did you ignore them? They were insulting you!"

"Yeah Harry, what they just said was too harsh, even for them."

"Don't worry guys, they're just not worth the time."

* * *

><p>Ron angrily gritted his teeth because of the fact that he was ignored by Harry Potter. Another blow to his ego was the fact that he had heard that Harry had said that "He wasn't worth the time."<p>

'Why the bloody hell did he pick the slimy Malfoy prick over me? Why not me?"

'Why is every bloody person is better than me?"

'Ginny is the youngest and the favorite because she's the only girl in the family.'

'Fred and George are all-around well liked by almost all of the houses.'

'Percy is a Prefect and probably will be Head Boy.'

'Bill and Charlie are successful in what they chose to do.'

'Hell, even that stupid Malfoy is better than me because Potter chose him over me as his friend...'

His thoughts were cut short when the other two had told him that they were going to be late for class.

And so those thoughts of his were sure to continue later on.

* * *

><p>"Yes! We made it!" Blaise had happily announced. Unusual for a Slytherin but then again he's not your usual Slytherin.<p>

"Everybody, settle down. NOW." Snape had threatingly said, entering the room.

"Guys, I saw some leftover chairs at our side. Let's go take them before someone else does!" Blaise had hurriedly said. And so they had snatched the last seats that was on the Slytherin side.

The door had opened and the person who came in was Ron and his two Gryffindor sidekicks. As they were about to find some leftover seats, "Stop." was heard from Snape. But they had not listened as they thought that he was not talking to them but to somebody else.

Finally...

"STOP." Snape had angrily said.

Slowly but stiffly, the three boys had stopped and turned to their Proffesor.

"5 points from Gryffindor, **each.**" Snape had yet again angrily said but inside he was smirking because Gryffindor lost points.

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" Ron had angrily shouted, showing his Gryffindor colors. But he was cut off.

"5 points from Gryffindor, for talking back to a Proffesor. Get a seat so we could start this class." Snape had calmly yet threatingly said.

Embarassed and angry, the boys had angrily plomped their chairs, cursing their Proffesor in their minds.

As if feeling their curses, Snape had narrowed his eyes and started.

* * *

><p>"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape had said, sneering, as if they were lower than the dirt that his shoes step on.<p>

"Potter! Where do you find a bezoar?" Snape snapilly asked Harry.

"In a stomach of a goat, sir." Harry answered

"5 points to Slytherin." Snape had said this while frowning but he had turned to Ron.

"Weasley! What's the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" Snape had asked Ron while glaring.

Ron had smirked and stood as if knowing the answer but suddenly frowned.

" I don't know." Ron had whispered.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, calmly.

"I don't know" Ron had said, slightly louder.

Then Snape smirked.

"Well, I guess Gryffindors aren't as amazing as they thought of themselves. 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape had said, smirking

All Gryffindors glared at Ron because of the lose of points and he was just a newbie!

Ron sat down with an embarassed face.

'Does he expect me to know all of the stupid herbs?' Were his dark thoughts.

As if sensing his dark thoughts, Snape had frowned and looked at Ron.

"Weasley, wolfsbane and monkshood are the same and are also called aconite." Snape had said, glaring at Ron.

Then Snape had looked at everyone.

"Well! Why aren't you writing this down?" Snape had said, loudly.

Everybody quickly took out their quills, ink bottles and parchments and quickly wrote all of it down.

All the while, Ron had been staring/glaring at Harry's back

* * *

><p>Harry went out the classroom with Draco and Blaise.<p>

"Hey, will you guys go with me later to meet with Hermione and Neville?"

Draco nodded.

But then Blaise blinked, surprised.

"Sure?" Blaise had answered, as if asking a question.

Harry happily started to walk towards their next class.

Draco and Blaise walked faster to keep up with him.

And for the first time that day, Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>Ron had seen Harry, Draco and Blaise together going out of the classroom.<p>

'Why the hell did Potter choose them over me?'

'What do they have that I don't and he wants?'

'I'm sure I'm better than because bloody hell, I'm a Gryffindor and they're just slimy Slytherins!'

Ron had thought angrily and jealously.

He frowned and then suddenly thought of an idea.

'I know! I'll go stalk-see what will happen while they're with the know-it-all and Longbottom and I'll show Potter that I'm better than all of his "friends".'

He had sneakily thought.

Ron smirked because of what he thought an "amazing" idea.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived in his second class, Transfiguration, unfortunately alone.<p>

Why, you may ask?

Well... though they did have the first class together, as they were Slytherins, it doesn't mean that they'll have all the classes together.

And so they split along the way, promising that they will meet each other later on.

As his thoughts continued while he was taking a seat, he unkowingly stared at the cat that was comfortably resting on the professor's table.

Finally, he regained his thoughts.

'A cat?' He had thought of this while raising an eyebrow.

Then he absently shrugged, deciding to just wait for the others so that the class would start.

* * *

><p>Ron ran.<p>

Yes he ran.

Why?

Well, he wanted to.

No, that was a joke. He was running because, unfortunately, he was almost late for his second class.

And he really didn't want his housemates to hate him even more because he lost points for being late.

He wasn't that stupid.

And so he ran, quite fastly.

Finally,

"YES! I MADE IT!" He had shouted happy and victorious.

All stared at him, weirdly.

Sensing the strange stares, he had embarassedly sat down on a nearby chair with a red face.

Unknowingly, his place was quite close to where The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Because of this, he relaxed and waited for the class to start.

* * *

><p>Harry was quite surprised.<p>

He was, really.

Because, who wouldn't be surprised by the fact that the cat that you saw on the table, suddenly transformed, and that particular cat was actually your professor?

And he didn't know anyone who wouldn't be surprised.

Really, he didn't.

And so with these thoughts, he had listened to his teacher, growing more surprised by the facts that he would be able to do so much more, while he was in this class.

While these were happening, someone stared at his back in surprise and irritation.

And we probably know who that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hi guys :)**

**I know this chapter is kinda short.**

**And I know you would probably say that:**

**"What the hell? I waited for so long, and all I get is a semi-Ron chapter with little bits of Harry, Draco and Blaise? What the hell is wrong with this author?"**

**Well probably along those lines.**

**And I'm really sorry and I know how you feel because I get irritated to when there are slow updates, and if there are updates, I don't get what I've been waiting for.**

**But you must understand that, I created this fic for character development ( Though you'll see more of the Slytherins because of the title) not for romance or character bashing. And you should have known why I made this fic because I stated the reason at the first chapter of this fic.**

**Again, the reason why update is so slow, is because I have a lot of school work to do and I'm really busy between friends, school and updating chapters here.**

**So I'm only asking for three things.**

**Your patience.**

**Your support.**

**And most importantly,**

**Your review.**

**So please, be patient. And I need reviews people!**

**I'm so annoyed by the fact that I have quite plenty of favorites and alerts for this story, but I only recieve a few reviews.**

**So please review!**

**~Peace Out-**

**NightxChain**


End file.
